User talk:Hynoid.s Nightmare
inspires* I guess I owe you some excuses. If you don't want to talk to me anymore, I'll understand. I just don't like having people around that hate me, just that... So... Sorry. -- 22:36, December 1, 2016 (UTC) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - What is it that you desire? -- 06:28, December 13, 2016 (UTC) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - What is it that you desire? Again, what would you like to talk about? -- 20:44, December 13, 2016 (UTC) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ��what is it that you desire�� Is it starting to sound like a jingle? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Y'know the angels? Well, the want to kill everyone. That's the plot, plus the exousia part of course. -- 17:58, December 15, 2016 (UTC) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Well... Where do I start? There is God, its enemy, they battled for something like forever (as time did not exist) then God had the brilliant idea of calling its enemy Satanel (enemy of God) and thus it became God (because if the other one was "enemy of God" there had to be a God to oppose: God.) and then imprisoned Satanael by creating reality, that with its perfect order could prevent Satanael from breaking free forever. Then God made the deities (or angels) so that they could oversee the universe-s in its place, as God could not defy the rules it had created, or Satanael would have broken free. The problems start when God's chief archangel: Metatron (also known as "asshole god of the bible", or just YHVH) leaves Atziluth (second highest plane of heaven) and sees the sadness and disgrace of all living beings, so Satanael uses its guilt in order to manipulate it, and destroy the Earth, the planet where its essence is most concentrated (and it is why life is so shitty) thus freeing it. Lucifer, doubting of Metatron, decides to make a deal with his sister Mikael and prevent the end of the world from happening. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Bible? Bible what? No, it is all of my own. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - So... First, "demon" is an improper definition, as it is a generic term for any supernatural being ("daimon" in greek means "superhuman being"), may it be a vampire, an angel, or God itself. "Devil" is the correct term, it comes from the verb "to divide" in... Greek? Latin? Anyway, Devils are a demiurge ("lesser deity") class race of spirits present in abrahamic folklore and diffused all over the world, albeit in various shapes, forms and names (hindu: Rakshasa/Ashura, japanese: Oni/Yōkai, italian: Diavoli) the common trait of this specie is their relation with evil and/or their chaotic alignment, with some exceptions. In judeo-christian folklore devils are angels that, for various reasons, oppose all living beings and wish for their destruction and eternal damnation, although there are various interpretations, for example: *In christianity they are angels that followed the archangel Helel/Lucifer in its coup d'etat against God, and have consequentially being banished from heaven and condemned to inhabit hell and torment mankind. There is a hierarchy of devils and a list of their names personalities and looks (actually many lists). *in hebraism they are both angels devoted to punishing sins (in fact sometimes is difficult to understand if a spirit is an angel or a devil, like in Samael and Uria's case, two vengeful spirits that may or may not be angels), or fallen angels, that decided to prove humanity's falibility to God and left heaven, they are sometimes said to be commanded by a certain "Mastema" or "Satanael", both are names for Satan or the Devil. *Islam is a mess, as devils, or Jinni (genies), are said to have been created by Allah as a mean to punish mankind for their sins and move them into worshiping him, their leader is sometimes referred to as Iblis or Shaytan. All devils are imprisoned periodically during Ramadan and are to be destroyed in the judgement day. There are various types of Jinni: Amir (like shadows), Ghouls (ferocious and violent), Ifrit (rebellious spirits of fire), Marid (idem of ifrit, but of water), Jinni (more or less peaceful, the genie of Aladin is a jinn) and Djann (highest jinni of Earth). These spirits are way more ancient than islam, and are often depicted as both good and evil, mohammed simply demonized them. Soo... These are just the basics, sorry for having bored you to death. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hey, everything okay? -- 21:24, December 19, 2016 (UTC) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ye's feeling peachy? I instead am as scared as hell, I just watched a creepypasta by accident and... Brrr... -- 20:21, December 20, 2016 (UTC) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Nhrrr... Those things hurt... Anyway, what's your relationship with digimon, exactly? My only love today is Angemon (the basic one, not Magnus-angemon or seraphimon or anything above.) -- 22:51, December 20, 2016 (UTC) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Etemon? That creepy elvis-monkey thing? Anyway, Merry Christmas, unless you are a Jehovah's witness. P.S: Jehovah's witnesses are blasphemous to their own "religion" (aka evil team of pokèmon) as it is written in the bible that speaking God's name (YHVH, or Jehovah) is forbidden, thus they should call themselves "Adonai's witnesses" (witnesses of the Lord) that sounds way cooler. Sorry for the boring interlude.